The Tale of 10 Drabbles
by Katydid43
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE Words of the Weeks: ridiculous, white, trash, wicked, safe, independence, mark, keep, rock and lunge. Spoilers/Warnings: Tags starting immediately after Dean leaves at the end of 99 Problems and continues through Point of No Return.
1. Chapter 1  Search and You Will Find

**The Tale of 10 Drabbles**

**Words of the Weeks:** ridiculous, white, trash, wicked, safe, independence, mark, keep, rock and lunge

**Word Count:** 100 for each word, so 1000 total

**Spoilers/Warnings:** This is a series of tags starting immediately after Dean leaves at the end of **_99 Problems_** and continues through to the end of **_Point of No Return_**, which is, in my humble opinion, the best episode of Season 5. Scattered throughout the drabbles are a few quotes from**_ Point of No Return_**.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... I only borrow them periodically and return them in, more or less, the same condition I got them in. ;-)

**A/N:** It's official, I am way behind. I have missed 10 weeks! Where does the time go? Lack of inspiration, coupled with the busiest summer thus far in the course of my life, have conspired against me and unfortunately, for the most part, won. However, I am striking back with a mighty blow and playing catch-up for all 10 weeks, and therefore all 10 words, in this multi-chapter/multi-drabble submission. Each chapter is a single 100 word drabble and includes 1 Word of the week. All 10 are in order as they were originally given to us, starting with _**ridiculous **_and ending with this week's _**lunge**_.

Take that, oh lack of inspiration!

I laugh in your face, oh busiest summer ever!

The drabbler in me has prevailed!

A special shout out of thanks to **MeAzrael**, without whose awesome beta reading skills, you would have to put up with a lot less clarity and a lot more mistakes. She had her work cut out for her with this bunch, but she waded through all 10, did her thing and still managed to get them back to me in record time! I think she's wonderful!

_**

* * *

**_

**Search and You Will Find**

**Word of the Week: **ridiculous

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No warnings, but this does have general spoilers for Season 5, specifically **_99 Problems_  
**

* * *

This was... well, it was ridiculous! What was Dean thinking? Better yet, what was he thinking _with_? Because it certainly wasn't his brain!

Sighing heavily, Sam shoved his hand through his hair in agitation.

The fact that Dean was currently running _from _him and _to _Michael was a given, but if saying yes had been his only objective, he could've done that without leaving.

That meant that Sam still had time to stop him... and stop him he would.

He had to, for both their sakes.

Bobby was his first call and Cas his second.

Now where to start looking?

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to click the **Next **button over there and read the next installment... only 9 more to go ;-)

Oh, and I absolutely adore **Reviews**... they're better than chocolate!


	2. Chapter 2 To Die Is Gain

**To Die Is Gain**

**Word of the Week:** white

**Warnings/Spoilers: **No warnings, but general spoilers for_** Point of No Return**_.

* * *

The white of the devil's trap protecting every square inch of the supernatural safe room mocked Dean as he opened his eyes and found himself handcuffed to the bed inside it.

Bruised and bloody, he grumped over why Cas hadn't killed him?

Dean had fully expected him to. Heck, he'd banked on it... every aspect of his escape had been executed solely to piss the nerd angel off.

Shifting into a sitting position, he stifled a moan.

If his aches were any indication, he'd definitely succeeded.

So why was he back here, instead of in heaven saying yes to Michael?

* * *

**A/N:** Remember to click the **Next **button over there... you've still got 8 more ;-)

**Reviews** hit the spot better than ice cream on a hot summer day! Don't you think?


	3. Chapter 3 Vengeance Is Mine

**Vengeance Is Mine**

**Word of the Week: **trash

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No warnings, but general spoilers for Seasons 4 and 5 up to and including_** Point of No Return**_.

* * *

Cas flinched at the sting in his knuckles as he flexed his hand in satisfaction.

He'd wiped the floor with Dean Winchester, and been sorely tempted to leave him lying in that alley, broken beyond all mortal means of repair, like unwanted trash.

As much as the hunter deserved it, Dean was still his friend, and that alone had stopped him. Everything they'd been through far outweighed his momentary wrath.

Right or wrong, he'd made his choice. The moment he'd picked the Winchester's over heaven, his fate was bound to theirs. And he _would_ see this through.

Righteousness demanded it.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it time to click the **Next **button already? My how time does fly... only 7 more left :-)

Oh, and I totally crave **Reviews**... even more than Oreo cookies!


	4. Chapter 4 For Such a Time As This

**For Such a Time as This**

**Word of the Week:** wicked

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No warnings, but general spoilers for Season 5, specifically_** Point of No Return**_.

* * *

Man that was a wicked looking cut under his brother's eye. It might even leave a scar.

Fighting the overwhelming sadness this thought brought, Sam watched his brother slowly regain consciousness.

There was a time when Dean would've shrugged the cut off with a wink, a smirk and a "Chicks dig scars, so this'll only add to my rugged good looks!"

But now his brother was a hollow shell of the man he used to be.

And that, Sam knew, was completely his fault.

Only his betrayal could have done this to Dean.

And only Sam could make it right.

* * *

**A/N:** Got the swing of things? If not, then here's your reminder to click the **Next **button over there to get to the next one... only 6 to go :-)

**Reviews** are like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day...


	5. Chapter 5 No Greater Love

**No Greater Love**

**Word of the Week:** safe

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No warnings, but general spoilers for Seasons 4 and 5, specifically _**Jump the Shark**_ and_** Point of No Return**_, and there's a quote from_** Point of No Return**_.

* * *

They've got Adam and Sam's taking me with?

Is he serious?

The loud click of the handcuff unlocking affirms it.

"I'll say yes, fair warning."

"When push shoves, I think you'll make the right call."

I'm not going to change my mind!

There's too much at stake.

Yeah, I'm your big brother Sammy, but I'm Adam's big brother too and he's not taking this bullet for me!

I _will_ keep him safe, or die trying.

This is _my_ fight and I'll fight it... but _only _on my terms.

Screw Michael... and Lucifer... and destiny.

I am doing this my way!

* * *

**A/N:** Guess what? There's more, click the **Next **button over there to read them... only 5 to go :-)

Reese's Peanut Butter Cups aren't nearly as wonderful as **Reviews**...


	6. Chapter 6 In the Presence of My Enemies

**In the Presence of My Enemies**

**Word of the Week:** independence

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No warnings, but general spoilers for Seasons 4 and 5, specifically _**Jump the Shark**_ and_** Point of No Return**_, and there is a direct quote from_** Point of No Return**_.

* * *

Sam was right... the angels did lie to him.

And now, here he sat; in this hideously opulent room with his all time favorite hamburgers and beer ad nausea, only to find out he's _bait_.

How could he possibly be bait for a brother that he didn't even know existed two days ago?

Yet, somehow, Adam knew that Zechariah spoke the truth when he'd said, "The Winchester's got one blind spot, and it's family."

They _would_ put aside their differences and come get him... even knowing they're walking into a trap.

Independence didn't seem very appealing, with family like that.

* * *

**A/N:** Like them so far? I hope so; because there's more, click the **Next **button over there to read them... only 4 left :-)

Mint Chocolate Chip is my very most favorite ice cream, but I think I like **Reviews** even better...


	7. Chapter 7 Count It All Joy

**Count It All Joy**

**Word of the Week:** mark

**Warnings/Spoilers: **No warnings, but general spoilers for Seasons 4 and 5 specifically**_ Heaven and Hell_** and**_ Point of No Return_**.**

* * *

**

Agony unlike anything Castiel had ever experienced lanced through him when he slammed his blood-soaked hand onto the sigil he'd carved into his chest.

He'd been forced away by this ancient spell before, but the pain he'd experienced then was but a drop in the ocean of anguish he suffered now.

If he miraculously survived this, the mark on his chest would be a permanent reminder of the torture he'd suffered to help the Winchester's. But even now, as the torment grew exponentially greater by the second, the angel knew he'd willingly do it all again.

How could he not?

* * *

**A/N:** Like them so far? I hope so; because there's more, click the **Next **button over there to read them... only 3 left :-)

Mint Chocolate Chip is my very most favorite flavor of ice cream, but I think I like **Reviews** even better...


	8. Chapter 8 My Brother's Keeper

**My Brother's Keeper**

**Word of the Week:** keep

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No warnings, but general spoilers for well everything ;-) but very specifically for_** Point of No Return**_.

* * *

Standing outside the abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California, Sam silently ticked off the time until he followed Dean into the beautiful room, in his head.

How was it that _their _lives had so many more of these "do or die" moments in them than anyone else's did?

Sam no longer craved normal, but every now and then, was uneventful too much to ask for?

Trying to keep up with their supernatural destinies was going to be the death of them someday... they both knew it, but that wouldn't stop them from fighting it every step of the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow there's only 2 left! Click the **Next **button over there and enjoy...

Hmmm... **Reviews** or Disneyland? What do you think? ;-)


	9. Chapter 9 No Spirit of Fear

**God Did Not Give Us a Spirit of Fear**

**Word of the Week:** rock

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No warnings, but general spoilers for Seasons 4 and 5, specifically _**Jump the Shark**_ and_** Point of No Return**_ and there is a quote from_** Point of No Return**_.

* * *

The room trembled in anticipation of Michael's arrival, and all Adam could do was lay there watching the rock and sway of the chandelier.

Responding absently in the affirmative when Dean pulled him up from the ground and asked if he could walk, he stared dazedly at the chaos around them.

Remembering their dad's ability to keep his cool in any situation, Adam heeded Dean's, "Come on move it!" as he pulled Sam out the door to freedom. He was only a step away when the door slammed shut, separating them.

Calmly, he turned. He was a Winchester, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no, there's only 1 to go! And clicking the **Next **button will take you to it :-)

Raindrops on roses and warm fluffy socks... Anything purple and **Reviews** in my inbox... Hearing my daughter's pleasure when she sings... These are a few of my favorite things...


	10. Chapter 10 Brotherly Love

**Brotherly Love**

**Word of the Week:** lunge

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No warnings, but general spoilers for_** Point of No Return**_ and I would like you to know that everything in quotes, are quotes taken directly from_** Point of No Return**_.

* * *

"So, what changed your mind?"

"Honestly? The d**nedest thing... the worlds ending... the walls are coming down on us... I look over to you and all I could think about is, "This stupid son of a bi**h brought me here..." I just didn't want to let you down."

"You didn't... you almost did, but you didn't," Sam smiled, as he once again repressed the desire to lunge across the seat and give his brother a bear hug. He had been fighting this need since they'd left the warehouse.

"I owe you an apology."

Sam was about to lose his battle.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all folks!

Katydid43... You've just finished writing 10 drabbles, what are you going to do now?

Read my **Reviews** of course... ;-)


End file.
